


Bargaining

by Kalta79



Series: Bargaining [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Consequences, Dubious Consent, F/M, Mutually Unrequited, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalta79/pseuds/Kalta79
Summary: Aerith plays with fire as she decides to modify the deal she made with Tseng for Marlene's safety.The rape/non-con is a precaution tag, since the consent issue could go either way. And it might be slightly OOC for Aerith, though I try and explain why her actions makes sense to her.I haven't done a story that specifically focused on Aerith/Tseng until now, since it's hard for me to pair them together in a non-creepy consensual way, in case no one could tell...I changed this to 3 chapters because my plans changed on how I wanted to end this.Square Enix, please release part 2 soon so I can write more!!!Oh and in case anyone's wondering, No, Aerith does not wear panties in this story.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tseng
Series: Bargaining [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743568
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Aerith’s mind raced as she saw Tseng. His words confirmed her fears, they weren’t playing nice anymore. She knew they wouldn’t risk harming her, but what of Marlene, and her mother? They had no such protection, unless…”How about we make a deal?” she offered Tseng. At his slight nod, she took Marlene’s hand and walked outside towards the helicopter with a smug confidence she didn’t feel. On the chopper ride back to her place, she played a word game with Marlene to keep her occupied. But it got her thinking about the Turks’ rule about not getting personal. Maybe if she changed the rules, she had a chance of upsetting Shinra’s plans in ways they didn’t expect and therefore wouldn‘t be prepared to handle. But how? 

***

Elmyra was surprised and concerned to see her daughter return with Tseng in tow and a little girl. Aerith hated lying to her mother, knowing she was all Elmyra had, but taking care of Marlene would help, and she would take the very best care of her. All too soon the ‘pleasantries’ were through and Tseng indicated they should leave. Aerith knew the moment was upon her to follow through with her despicable plan to get personal with Tseng, and she steeled herself for the next act. “I need your help with something upstairs first, Tseng.” she announced. 

”Stalling isn’t a very productive use of your time, Aerith. Anything you want can be brought to you later.” he replied. “At headquarters where you belong.”

“You’re the one who’s stalling, so come on and let’s get this over with.” Aerith blurted out and hurried upstairs to her room before anyone could stop her.

***

She took a deep breath once alone, reminding herself that desperate times called for desperate measures, and started praying to the Planet for the courage to follow through. Tseng appeared before she finished, and she quickly closed the door behind him.

“I sincerely hope you’re not playing games, Aerith.” He frowned at her. “We don’t have time for it. Now what did you want?”

“To keep up my end of the bargain.” She forced herself to smile before kissing him.

“What are you doing?” he demanded to know, pulling away from her. “I told you, no games.”

“It’s not a game.” she could honestly reply, glad he was making it easy for her to think of proper responses. Flirting she knew how to do, but this was different... “I promised my willing surrender, didn‘t I? I‘m proving it.” Aerith approached Tseng and tried to kiss him again. 

“Stop it!” he demanded, holding her at arm’s length.

“Or what? You’ll hurt me?” Aerith countered. She was relieved that he was resisting, she wasn’t too fond of being with someone who was already a Turk when she was just a little girl either, but it reassured her. It meant he felt this was a line that shouldn’t be crossed, so she‘d jump over it. “You know you can’t.”

“Don’t test me, Aerith.” he warned her.

“I’m not.” She grabbed one of his gloved hands, and when he went to pull his hand away, she took the glove off and put it in her pocket.

“Enough, Aerith!” Tseng snapped at her, trying to retrieve his glove.

“The sooner we get this done, the sooner you can have another successful mission under your belt.” Aerith said as she got hold of his bare hand and put it on her breast, and then dared to slip her other hand under his actual belt. She forced another smile as she felt him stiffen. “Well, it looks like we’re both ready, wouldn‘t you say?”

“ **No** , I _wouldn’t_.” Tseng replied, and as she saw the unfamiliar look in his eyes, she instinctively tried to pull away, but his gloved hand grabbed hers, and as he actually smiled at her, Aerith wondered what had **_she_** just done…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tseng teaches Aerith a thing or two.

Aerith nodded, and Tseng removed his gloved finger from her lips. His behavior was so unexpected from what she thought she knew of him that it had stunned her into submission. When she came up with her plan, she pictured Tseng as someone who did everything ‘by the book’, including sex. But this wasn’t the Tseng she thought she knew…it had all happened so fast, one moment she was standing face to face with him, the next he had her shoved up against the wall, forcing her body to accommodate him. She knew that the Turks had to be in peak physical condition, but Tseng’s stamina was unbelievable. After their initial act against the wall, he moved her to the bed and continued fucking her with a rough intensity she wasn‘t prepared for. It wasn‘t long before she felt so incredibly, but he showed no signs of slowing down. In fact, he seemed to know how she felt, that‘s when he made her start riding him instead. She tried to protest that it was enough, that’s when he merely put his finger on her lips and she obeyed his unspoken order and silenced herself.

Aerith wondered if that was why he started playing with her even more, to ‘reward’ her for obedience, or mock her for it. All she had gotten out of this so far was mild discomfort. But he firmly gripped her hips, guiding her movements to finally experience some of the pleasure he had been taking from her. Just long enough to tease her though, then he would alter her movements back to discomfort that was increasing the longer she rode him. She became so frustrated she wanted to either scream or beg him for mercy, wondering how long he was going to make her endure this. The worst part was she knew that she brought it on herself. Aerith was never sure if he merely tired of her or was merely toying with her even more, but he suddenly stopped teasing her that way, instead choosing to get even rougher with her. Aerith bit her lip to keep from crying out when the pleasure he let her have was laced with pain. Her first real orgasm was the most exquisite torment she had ever experienced, and suddenly it was over, leaving her feeling strange as she got ahold of herself. Something had fundamentally altered inside her, but she didn’t know what it was yet. She shook her head to try and clear her thoughts, just as one of the security officers he brought with him burst into the room, since neither of them had locked her door.

“Sir, are you o…” the man stopped cold as he took in the scene before him, Aerith still on top of Tseng in her bed, and she was grateful that he had made sure neither of them undressed more than necessary. In fact, the skirt of her dress covered them perfectly. Aerith was so stunned that she didn‘t move a muscle, but she still noticed the indefinable expression on Tseng’s face instantly faded at the interruption, replaced by his usual detachment. 

“Go back downstairs if you value your career.“ he snapped at the flustered officer, who immediately retreated, closing the door on his way out. Tseng returned his attention to Aerith, who involuntarily shivered at his threat to the poor man, and her face had turned bright red over their discovery. He made a slight motion with his head, and Aerith took the hint to get off him, moving slower than usual as her muscles protested her activity. He got off the bed once she had, putting his suit back in proper order, including getting his other glove back, but he held out his bare hand to Aerith and helped her stand up before putting his glove back on. He then held out his arm to her, and his gentlemanly gestures right after their almost violent encounter made her head spin. She reluctantly took his arm, knowing she wasn’t able to walk unaided right now, and they made their way downstairs, the expressions on everyone’s face except Marlene told her that they knew and she felt her face turn red again. Thankfully Tseng was in a hurry and escorted her out the door almost immediately, giving her barely a chance to say goodbye to her mother and Marlene.

***

The chopper took them to the Shinra building, and as soon as they were on a secure floor, Tseng kept Aerith by his side to make a video call. Sector 7 was about to be destroyed, she realized with a sinking heart, having forgotten all about it. She managed to tell Tifa that Marlene was safe, but as soon as she tried to tell Cloud where she was, Tseng raised his hand and Aerith stopped, going off camera before she accidentally let it slip why she obeyed him. Her attempts to gain the upper hand with him had failed miserably, as she watched him mock Cloud. He even mocked her, and Aerith’s heart sunk even more. Did Tseng use her to take the edge off from his work? He didn’t seem to have that inner tenseness anymore. It definitely seemed to have passed onto her, she was so confused right now that she welcomed being a prisoner in the lab again, for some peace and quiet to deal with the consequences of her recklessness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shit starts hitting the fan...and I thought this would only be two chapters, but the characters aren't cooperating...

Tseng further surprised Aerith by ordering the two security officers to take her to the lab.

“You’re not escorting me all the way?” she blurted out, resisting when he started to take her hand off his arm. She had expected him to support her the entire trip, since it was his fault she needed help walking after all. _Her fault_ , she reminded herself severely, and let him go.

“I have other matters to attend to. Being unable to have a family gives me all the time I need to devote myself to my work.” he told her. “You’ll be fine as long as you behave yourself. I know you were taught how to do that.” Tseng bowed slightly towards her and left.

“This way, ma’am.” one of the officers said, and Aerith turned away from watching Tseng’s disappearing figure to follow the officers, though she had to walk slow without his assistance, and she wasn‘t going to ask the officers for help.

As she stepped into the elevator, Tseng’s explanation for leaving her finally hit. He was subtly telling her that he was sterile…pregnancy wasn’t even one of the consequences she had thought of yet, and she felt positively ill thinking about what that would mean. This was the last place she would want to be if she were pregnant, but thankfully he had spared her that. She tried to cheer herself up by focusing on that bit of good news, since Tseng had also sent the officer who had caught them in bed along too. His behavior was getting on her nerves, and she was almost relieved when the elevator stopped on the research level. Hojo was waiting for her, and he was so gleeful to have her back that she felt ill again. He sent her off with the lab techs for a full examination after he noticed she wasn’t walking properly.

Aerith wasn’t bothered by mild poking and prodding she was now subjected to, it was nothing compared to what Tseng had done to her. And they gave her something to alleviate her discomfort so she could walk normally again. She _was_ bothered by the snickers the lab techs made to each other when they completed their physical examination of her. Would Tseng be in jeopardy if they found out he was the one who had damaged her? She was more valuable to Shinra than he was, she had no doubts about that. Tseng’s death wouldn’t devastate her, but she wouldn’t be happy about it. He was…the rest of his farewell statement to her popped into her head. He had told her she’d be fine if she behaved, and he knew she was taught how to. Aerith thought he was mocking her again, but what if he wasn’t? What if actually was helpful advice, just like it sounded? She had started out trying to make herself personal to him, and now she was taking everything he did personally, and maybe missing the point. 

The lab techs escorted her to a containment chamber for testing once they were done with their initial examination. When Hojo showed up to do the deed himself, she had a vision of Tseng standing behind him with his finger on his lips, but it couldn’t have been him, Hojo never reacted to his presence. Aerith took his warning to heart and stayed quiet, no matter how vile Hojo was about her mother. It wasn’t easy, and when Hojo got called away for a meeting, she let out a ragged breath. _Thank you, Tseng_ , she mentally exclaimed, not daring to speak his name aloud where the monitors could overhear her. She would never betray him, and not just because she didn’t want him to die. Sure, knowing she could have him killed so easily meant she wasn’t powerless where he was concerned, but that wasn’t something she wanted. It was…that fundamental change she felt after their encounter resurfaced, only this time she realized what it was. It wasn’t affection, it was admiration…Tseng had earned her total respect. He showed her such violent mercy, abusing but not degrading her, and then treated her with polite callousness afterwards. She did get personal with him in a fashion after all, he let her experience some of the complex man he really was, while remaining in control the entire time. He deserved his position as the leader of the Turks, but she would never tell him that if she ever got to see him again. Aerith liked the idea of it being a special secret memory. She wasn’t able to have many of those…of course that stupid security officer could spoil everything…

***

“I have a complaint.” Hojo told President Shinra when the board meeting commenced.”

“What is it?” President Shinra asked impatiently.

“I was told the Ancient was to brought to me unharmed. That wasn’t the case.” Hojo replied.

“How damaged was she?” President Shinra immediately gave Hojo his full attention.

“Nothing too serious, my men healed her, it’s just that either she’s a little slut who likes it rough, or someone violated her. I want those men who brought her to my lab questioned thoroughly.” Hojo demanded.

“Liking it rough doesn’t make her a slut.” Scarlet interrupted with a frown. “It means she’s got style.”

Hojo frowned as well, not caring to hear what Scarlet thought. “However, it highlights a very useful aspect to our specimen.” he continued. “She’s of prime breeding age now, and I don’t want her to go to waste. If our testing of her leads to irreparable damage, we’ll have replacements crafted to suit our purposes.”

“Do it.” President Shinra said, then turned to Heidegger. “Interrogate the officers and kill whomever’s responsible for damaging our property.”

***

“What is it, Cloud?” Tifa asked, concerned when she saw his face as soon as he dropped back into the bathroom. “Did you find out anything?”

“Aerith is in more trouble than we thought. And someone will pay.” he said darkly.

***

Tseng sat calmly at his desk, trying to make headway on the never-ending paperwork and dealing with Reno and Rude’s uneasiness about Sector 7, when he noticed the alert about the three officers he had escort Aerith to Hojo’s lab being detained for questioning. It was only a matter of time before Hojo would want to know if she had said anything to them about anything. Aerith was very special, Tseng definitely agreed to that. It was rather charming the way she clumsily tried to seduce him into helping her. He was sworn to protect her when possible, so he took the opportunity presented him to prepare her for the brutality of what she would be subjected to in Hojo’s lab, then washed his hands of her once his mission was complete. There was no reason for their paths to ever cross again…


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for now. Once Square Enix releases part 2, I'll have more material to work with.

Aerith sighed in frustration…she had been trying to mediate and reconnect with the Planet, but her thoughts kept circling back to Tseng and how she had suffered so wonderfully at his hands. She told herself it was just because she would probably never see him again. There’d be no reason to, unless she escaped so he had to recapture her, and that wasn‘t likely. She wondered what was taking Hojo so long to return, and why she didn’t see any of the lab techs. Of course just because she didn’t see anybody, didn’t mean she was ‘alone’. They were still monitoring her, so privacy didn’t exist. Except for her thoughts, obviously they didn’t have a way to monitor those yet or they wouldn’t have any need to ask her questions. Maybe this was another kind of test…a sudden loud noise caught her attention, but looking outside her cage, she couldn’t see anything at first. “Cloud!” she exclaimed when she finally saw him, with Tifa and Barret in tow.

“It’s okay, Aerith. We’ll get you out of there.” Cloud assured her.

“You’re here to rescue me?” she asked with a hopeful smile.

“Damn right we are!” Barret shot the control panel, deactivating the cage so she could leave.

“Oh, I’m so glad to see you guys!” she told them happily.

“Are you okay, Aerith?” Tifa asked her gently.

“Definitely am now!” she replied. “Why?”

“We know someone hurt you, Aerith? Who was it?” Cloud angrily demanded to know.

Aerith blinked in surprise. ”Wha…what are you talking about?”

“He overheard Hojo talking about you.” Tifa explained. “We’re…”

“Gonna find the sonnabitch that hurt you and hurt him back!” Barret interrupted.

“Was it those men who took you to the lab or was it Tseng?” Cloud asked her.

Aerith’s mind raced…they knew what happened to her, but only part of the story. If she told the truth, Tseng would be in jeopardy, and she would hate herself if she was responsible. But if she lied, the innocent but annoying security officers would be, which was just as untenable to her. Unless… “You can’t trust Hojo. Do I look hurt?”

“He said they healed you.” Tifa said. “You looked messed up when we saw you with Tseng.”

“Oh, that.” Aerith laughed nervously. “Getting safely to Seventh Heaven to take care of Marlene wasn’t possible. It wasn’t Tseng’s fault.” Aerith told them with conviction. She felt a bit guilty as she saw the doubt and confusion on their faces as they looked at each other, but she knew they would never understand. That saddened her, but it was too late for regrets now.

“Let’s get out of here.” Tifa finally broke the uncomfortable silence that had developed.

“Yes, let’s.” Aerith fervently agreed, but she let the others go ahead of her so they wouldn’t see the soft smile that appeared on her lips at it now being possible for Tseng to recapture her. 

***

“Report.” Heidegger ordered the interrogator as he entered the observation room.

“He claims he never touched her, but that the other security guard was acting odd, and referred to her as ‘really friendly’ to men in uniform.” the man replied.

“She did seem uncomfortable with him in the elevator surveillance video.” Heidegger remarked. “Dispose of both of them as an example…their loyalty is to be only to Shinra. Defying orders and damaging our property is no more acceptable than trying to cover for your partner by not reporting him right away.” He ordered the man and headed back to his office.

***

When the Avalanche helicopter was shot down by Shinra’s, Aerith hoped Tseng wasn’t responsible. There’s no way she could stop a fight between him and her friends, unless she stood against them…how was one supposed to keep going when all the choices you had cost you? Tseng could explain it to her, she was sure of it. The relief she felt when it was Rufus who stepped out of the helicopter was close to orgasmic. She needed no further urging to flee. The sooner they escaped, the sooner the Turks would be on their tail.

“You’ll have to tell me your secret when we get out of this.” Tifa told her as they ran.

“What?” Aerith nearly stumbled in surprise.

“You seem happier. Knowing how to feel great when you’re running for your life is a skill I could probably use.” Tifa replied.

“Oh, okay.” Aerith hoped her response didn’t sound as stupid as it did to her. And she was getting annoyed with everyone wanting answers from her. If it was everybody else’s business, she would have told them.

***

Tseng waited for new instructions from Rufus. He felt rather confident that he would want Aerith recaptured, and Tseng looked forward to the chase, since it brought such unexpected benefits the last time.

***

They did it! They defeated the Whispers! Aerith felt almost giddy with happiness. Being able to choose her own fate…she chuckled. Maybe when was all over, if the Turks weren’t dissolved, she could apply to be one. That would be the best way she could surprise him, wouldn’t it? Suddenly she caught sight of the dark-haired man appearing before them, and hope soared in her chest, only to come crashing down moments later. “Zack?” she gasped guiltily.

**Author's Note:**

> If you all would like me to continue the story without using the remake as the guideline for what happens anymore, so no one has to wait for part 2 to be released, please let me know.


End file.
